


Torrent of... Terror?

by brunettachoppa687, TTICSY (phantomofthefandoms)



Series: The Things I Could Show You [13]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, moody Danny, rating is for mild frottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunettachoppa687/pseuds/brunettachoppa687, https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofthefandoms/pseuds/TTICSY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vlad has to keep Danny happy while Sam and Tucker go ghost hunting.  Easier said then done when you still got issues to work out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Storm clouds curdled over Amity Park, pregnant with lightning and rumbling with unease… but something was different about these clouds.  Vlad sat in his study, drinking chamomile tea and hoping to ease his nerves.  His ghost sense had been tingling at the top of his spine all day… like something was looming on the horizon.

Suddenly, a crash of thunder made him jump.  “GAH!” he yelped, nearly dropping his teacup.

The man scowled and glared up at the ceiling.  There was a moment of silence…

And then he stood, transformed, flew up through the ceiling -- and emerged into a storm for the ages.  Vlad gaped at the rain that stripped trees of their bark and winds that converged on hurricane speeds, then flinched as hail began to pour down from the heavens; he looked up and finally noticed the ghastly green tint to the darkening clouds.

This WASN’T a natural storm!  That could only mean one thing…

Vortex.

//I have to warn Daniel!// Vlad thought frantically, taking off towards town.  //Vortix isn’t someone you can just casually pick a fight with…!//

Little did he know, it was too late.

~*~*~

“I don’t know who you think you are, but you need to put a stop to this storm!”

Danny floated in the center of the storm before a much larger, meaner looking green ghost.  The ghost laughed, LOUDLY.

“STOP the STORM?!  *weeze*  This is my ART!  You don’t tell Picaso not to paint!  *weeze*  It’s NOT DONE!”

Danny growled, dodging a bolt of lightning.  “LOOK, I am NOT in the mood for this today, so can you please be REASONABLE here?!”

The ghost just laughed some more and blew bone snapping winds in Danny’s direction.  He cried out as they forced him back, causing him to plummet into a nearby building.  

He groaned, slowly climbing back to his feet.  “Talk about a blowhard…”

Danny shot back up into the sky, sending bolt after bolt of green ecto-energy, but they did nothing but make Vortex laugh even more.  Which only made Danny even more ANGRY.  Danny had been busy with school lately, finals and senior year around the corner, and he had barely any time to spend with Vlad lately.  Add that to ghost fights and training, and he hardly had time to SLEEP.

He was CRANKY.

“Will you SHUT UP and LEAVE already!!”

“SO RUDE!”  Vortex gasped, hot glowing red lightning swirling around his fingers.  “Allow me to *weeze* TEACH YOU SOME MANNERS!!”

CRACK!

Scarlet lightning seared through Danny’s body, lighting him up like a Christmas tree and hurling him backward with the force of a tornado. He smashed into a sportswear store with a deafening CRASH; it fell apart like pick-up sticks, and buried him beneath the rubble.  “NOW IT IS TIME FOR THE ENTIRE WORLD TO FEEL THE FURY OF--”

The weather ghost pulled in a wheezing breath, hissing with violent glee.  “VORTEX!!”

Vortex released a shrieking cackle, taking off into the atmosphere and leaving behind a scene of destruction.  Nothing stirred in the rubble… and rain pattered down.

Barely a minute later, another figure -- small in comparison -- landed in the middle of it all.  Looking like a drowned cat, Vlad’s red eyes searched the scene of the battle desperately.  Signs of lightning strikes, the familiar scorch marks from Danny’s ecto-blasts… oh NO…!

His blood ran cold… and slowly, his gaze landed on the destroyed sportswear store.

Vlad flew over, eyes wide with panic as the rain pattered down on his cloak.  He yanked at bricks and pulled support beams aside, madly searching for his pupil and his lover.  “Daniel?!  DANNY!”

“Nnnn…” came a groan from deep within the rubble.  

Material shifted and slid to the side, as a pale hand moved towards the surface.  Slowly, another hand joined it, and a human Danny pulled himself up.  He was battered and bruised, a cut on his forehead trickling down the side of his face.

“Owww…”

“Danny!” Vlad gasped.  His hands ran over the young man, checking for broken bones or internal bleeding.  “Are you all right?  Are you okay?!”

Danny whined as he was pulled up from the wreckage, sore and abused.  “Yeah…  Yeah I’m fine…”

He tried to take a step but tumbled a little on unsteady feet.  This caused Vlad to reach out and grab his arm to hold him up.  An arm, that had a really nasty bruise on it.

“OWW! THAT HURT!!”

A sudden red glow radiated from Danny’s skin, just when a flash of lightning fell from what was once a calming rainstorm.  And it struck really, really close...

Vlad jumped, quickly pulling Danny behind him.  “He must be coming back!” he growled, getting into a fighting position.  “Get somewhere safe!  I don’t want you getting hurt again…!”

Danny felt a little dizzy and winded, a hand coming to his head and eyes slipping closed to steady himself.  A growl slipped past his throat, echoed by a rumble of thunder.  “I’m FINE.  Just tired and beat up.  And he’s gone, ok?  I saw him fly off already.”

Crisp winds swirled around them with Danny’s annoyed voice.  The unnoticed red glow remained, pulsing with his emotions.

Vlad glanced up, brows furrowed in confusion at the strange winds… but sighed, taking Danny’s word for it, and turned to the younger halfa again, cupping his face in his hands.  “Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked quietly.  “Vortex is a powerful enemy, even by MY standards.  I’m just worried about you…”

Danny relaxed in Vlads hold, sighing happily.  “Yeah… Yeah, I’m okay now.”  

He leaned into Vlad a little, practically purring from the man’s attention.  It had been a long while since Vlad had touched him. THIS time, a soft green glow swirled up from his skin and the rain…

Stopped.  

It stopped, and the clouds vanished instantly, sun shining down on them brightly.  Embraced in Vlad’s arms, this time, the glow was impossible to miss.  

The older halfa stared down at his lover, then up at the sky.  “The rain…” he murmured to himself.

He glanced down at Danny.  “And you--?!”

Suddenly, Sam and Tucker raced up behind them, then paused, gaping at the wreckage.  “Vlad!  Is everything okay?!” the goth called.

Tucker kicked a brick.  “Sheesh, that storm ghost did a number on this place.”

Vlad gazed down at Danny for a second longer, then looked down at the boy’s friends.  “Ah… sort of,” he replied.

 


	2. Chapter Two

“So, you’re saying Danny’s emotions control the WEATHER now?” Sam scoffed, hands wrapped around a mug of hot tea.

Tucker snuggled deeper into his blanket.  “That seems a little far-fetched,” he commented, smiling with contentment.  “And I don’t really wanna leave to go catch Vortex when I can stay HERE where it’s nice and dry.”

Wrapped up in a robe, pajama pants, and fuzzy slippers himself, Vlad paced in front of them, hair still wet from the rain.  He had brought them all back to his mansion to dry off and get something warm into them, and also to contemplate this new problem.  “You don’t really have a choice, young man,” he informed Tucker.  “Vortex’s powers are known to be extremely volatile, and the creature’s emotions can turn on a dime as well.  I’d heard stories of ghost powers being temporarily transferred to others… I’d just never seen it happen myself.”

He rubbed his chin, brows furrowed.  “And I WOULD go after Vortex myself to find out if there’s a cure, but he’s a powerful enough entity that he would sense me coming.  If YOU two take the Fentonworks jet, you would be able to slip under his radar and lure him back here.”

“Okay,” Sam grouched.  “Then what are YOU going to do?”

Vlad stopped pacing, folding his hands behind his back.  “I will remain here, keeping Daniel safe and calm until you return,” he told her.  “It’s not like I can let him roam free to be accosted by different triggers.  His sorrow can cause floods, his anger monsoons!  He must be kept sheltered until this either wears off, or Vortex takes the powers BACK.”

By the fire, a nest of blankets and pillows stirred agitatedly.  Danny popped his head up from the nest, glaring and pouting at them all.  His hair was fluffy and sticking out at all angles from being toweled dry and he was in some soft sweat pants and a t-shirt, buried under all those blankets.

“Guys, I TOLD you, I’m FINE!”

A flash of lightning blew open the windows, startling Danny so badly he yelped.  The sudden fright had a gust of chilly wind blowing past them all and almost putting out the fire in the fireplace.  

Danny looked around guiltily.  “Okay… Maybe not.”

Vlad raised his brows at Danny, then looked pointedly at Sam and Tucker -- who both looked frazzled by the cold gust.  “Safe travels, you two,” he told them.  

They sighed, finished their tea, and placed their cups down on the table, giving Danny their well-wishes before finally leaving the library.  Once they were gone, Vlad sighed… then walked over to the window and closed it again, bolting it.  

He turned to Danny, who was still wrapped up in the blankets -- and gave him a halfheartedly amused smile.  “This was a funny little trick of fate, wasn’t it?” the older halfa said.

Vlad padded over to his little badger, leaning down to touch his cheek.  “We haven’t had much time together… and then suddenly a storm ghost’s odd powers are ‘forcing’ me to keep you nice, calm, and happy…”

Their lips pressed together softly.

Danny shivered under Vlad’s touch, a happy little mewl leaving his throat as he was kissed.  It had been so long since he had been kissed like this, since they had any private time, just the two of them…

Outside, the sky was clear and blue, the sun was shining brightly, and a pretty rainbow could be seen over Amity Park.

Danny pulled back with a soft gasp, looking up at Vlad with soft, lidded baby blue eyes.  “V-Vlad…”

“Yes, baby badger?” Vlad murmured.  His fingers stroked through Danny’s hair, placing soft, open-mouthed kisses down the younger man’s throat.  When he reached the junction of his shoulder and neck, he nipped it lightly -- playfully -- and massaged at the back of Danny’s neck.  “Do you want something?” he murmured.  

Kiss.  “Anything you want…”

Kiss. “…you can have…”

Danny gasped, neck arching back under his older lovers ministrations.  Ever since that trip they had back in the Rockies, Danny had rarely found time to be with Vlad in such an intimate way.  And whenever they did, Vlad refused to take things too far, since it was no longer safe to do so until after Danny’s eighteenth birthday.  Thank god that was only in a matter of weeks now…

Danny doubted Vlad would go very far today too, but he would HAPPILY take what he could get~

“More…” he pleaded.  “Just, hold me, here?  Please, just, more…”

Vlad let out a soft murmur of acknowledgement and pulled Danny closer, continuing to kiss his bare shoulder as his arms encircled the young man’s waist.  Smooth, cool skin, cool even when it had been under blankets and close to a fire.  He didn’t mind, though, being hot-natured.  Vlad pulled his head back, then removed his robe -- leaving himself clad in a loose white undershirt and pajama pants -- and took hold of Danny’s jaw, kissing him deep on the mouth.  Danny leaned back against Vlad’s larger body, soaking in his heat like a sponge.  His eyes slipped closed as he returned all of Vlad’s kisses, tongue coming out to meet his.  He whined as Vlad ravaged his mouth, hands stroking down his neck and shoulders, arms coming to wrap around him in an embrace.

Danny finally pulled back with a gasp, wisps of air leaving his lips and curling in the heated atmosphere around them.  He looked up to meet Vlads eyes, his own dark with want, but also so full of love and trust…

Vlad stole a glance out the window, seeing the beautiful weather outside, and smiled.

Outside, everyone was enjoying what was being called the perfect day.  And there may or may not have been a SECOND rainbow now.  It was sweet… being able to see his emotions like this…

As the minutes wore on, Vlad’s kisses grew less soft and more passionate, pushing Danny’s back slowly onto the floor; he lowered his chest down onto him, continuing his heated ministrations.  His tongue intertwined with Danny’s -- their warm breath and soft panting lingering in the air…

Vlad took gentle hold of his lover’s wrist and slipped it up under his own shirt -- inviting Danny to touch him.

Danny arched his back up against Vlad and away from their nest of blankets, pressing as close to them as possible.  He eagerly moved his hands along the man’s stomach and chest, raising his shirt higher and higher until he was able to slip Vlad’s shirt clean over his head and toss it away.  He wrapped his arms around the older halfa’s shoulders, fingers tangling in his hair, then took hold of one of Vlad’s own hands and led it to his side, slipping it under his shirt.  He gasped when he felt the man’s warm skin against his own, making him purr.  He arched into his touch.  Encouraging Vlad to touch him more.  Practically begging him.

Vlad told himself that if they had been under normal circumstances, he wouldn’t have done what he did…

But he had to keep his badger happy, right~?


	3. Chapter Three

He took his other hand away from Danny’s hair, breathing heatedly into his mouth as he placed both palms on the young man’s stomach, slowly smoothing their way up his toned, slender chest.  He slipped Danny’s shirt off, and pulled the younger halfa up flush against his own chest.  Warm and cool skin moved against one another, rocking in a gentle rhythm as their kisses grew more intent.

“Mmmmmm…” Vlad purred into Danny’s mouth, then pulled away, reached down for Danny’s sweatpants…

And stiffened.  

He blinked, realized he’d already disrupted the mood, and quickly tried to resume their rhythm… but Danny had already saw.

Danny’s brows furrowed and he pulled away from the kiss to look at Vlad in confusion.  He forced himself to remain calm, not wanting to harm the city, or mainly Vlad’s house, with his emotion controlled powers.

“Why did you pull back?” he asked.  “You’ve been doing that a lot lately…”

Vlad stared down into those perplexed blue eyes like a deer in headlights.  “I… ah…” he murmured, trying to come up with something a little gentler than the truth.  “I… have a, ah…”

Danny huffed, some of his annoyance creeping out and causing a slight chill in the wind.  His eyes narrowed.  “Look, if this about me not being eighteen yet, you can RELAX.  No one’s here!”

“No, no, no, that’s not what I meant, I just…”

Vlad fell silent -- then glanced up at Danny.  “I… I have a condition, badger.  It’s a little… overwhelming, even for me, and it tends to… come OUT in situations like this,” he confessed, searching Danny’s eyes, pleading for him to understand.  “In your situation, with the storm powers, bad things might happen.  And even if you didn’t, I’m not sure if I… really SHOULD…”

Danny blinked, terribly confused.  “Okay, I can understand my… issue, right now, being a bad thing and okay, yeah, what we’re doing MIGHT not be the best of ideas but… what is YOUR condition?  Why am I just now hearing about this??”

“I…”

Vlad let out a sigh, and sat up, bringing Danny with him.  “I need to tell you something…” he murmured.  He rested with his back against the couch, Danny in his lap; his hands ran softly up and down the young man’s sides, just feeling his skin -- like it reassured him, kept him grounded.  

“You know how there are different TYPES of ghosts, yes?” Vlad asked, glancing up at Danny.  “A lot of them are humanoid, some are not, and others aren’t QUITE one way or the other.  You’re a humanoid.  You have no… powerful… base urges.”

Danny cocked his head, eyes narrowing suspiciously.  “Okay… continue…”

“I am… ALMOST humanoid,” Vlad told him, eyes aimed at the wall.  

He glanced up at Danny, concerned for his reaction.  “Most of the time it’s easy to forget that, but when I get riled up to a certain point… I lose control.  And I don’t want that.  Not with anyone.  I’m not sure how you’d see me if you witnessed that,” he admitted.  “It’s dumb.  But I don’t think you’re ready to handle it, not yet…”

Danny was terribly confused with this revelation, a little uncertain that he even understood what Vlad was talking about…

He sighed, a little sadly.  The sky didn’t darken too much, just a soft summer rain filling the skies.  He leaned back against Vlad, just trying to take comfort in the man’s presence alone.

“I’m not sure I understand.  I mean, not fully anyway… But I love you, and I’m willing to wait till you are ready to show me what you mean by all this… okay?”

Vlad kissed Danny gratefully.  “Thank you, badger…” he murmured against his mouth.  “I love you too…”

He pulled his bare chest against his once again, lips locking together.  The older halfa felt Danny’s arms wrap around his neck -- and he, too, felt bliss fall over him like a warm summer rain.  “I’m sure you’ll find out someday soon, Daniel…” he told him softly.  “It’s a part of myself even I haven’t quite come to terms with yet… Until then…”

Danny was still a little concerned by all this, a feeling settling deep in his gut that things might get worse before they get better in their relationship...

Danny leaned forward and started peppering little kisses across Vlad’s mouth, pushing such thoughts to the back of his mind.  He looked up at Vlad with lidded eyes once more, the rain outside a soft soundtrack to this moment.  

“Yes, until then, I believe its your job to keep me happy today, isn’t it~?”

Vlad blinked… then raised an eyebrow at Danny.  “Yes~” he smirked.  “What did you have in mind~?”

Danny grinned.  “How about we spend the rest of the day, snuggling by the fire, and only move to kiss, cuddle--”

He was suddenly interrupted by a loud growling noise coming from his belly.  They both glanced down at it.

Danny flushed and chuckled in embarrassment.  “And maybe get something to eat, I’m kinda hungry~”

Vlad threw his head back, laughing.  “Hahaha!!”

He embraced his young lover, resting his chin on his shoulder and sighing in adoration.  “Your heart’s desire is my command…” he murmured.


End file.
